


Colin's Lips

by arcadian_dream



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Facials, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are gathered together in various states of undress, and Colin kneels before them; stripped naked and soaked in sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kylezy.

The boys are gathered together in various states of undress, gripping their cocks firmly in hand. Colin kneels before them; stripped naked and soaked in sweat.

His mouth agape and his tongue outstretched, waiting.

Begging.

"Do you want it?" Bradley asks. He steps forward and pressed the bulbous pink head of his prick flush against Colin's cheek. "Do you want it?"

Colin nods. "Yes," he says, breathless. "Please, Bradley; **please**..."

Slowly, Bradley begins to loop his fingers over the tip of his cock, before turning their attention to the shaft. He takes a step toward Colin and, without a word, Colin takes Bradley's cock into his mouth; he kisses the head, wet and sloppy, before running his tongue along the underside of Bradley's shaft.

Bradley closes his eyes. He exhales: a strained, low-toned sigh that peaks at the end, as though struggling to escape his throat. He lets a hand fall to the back of Colin's head, and twists his fingers in his dishevelled hair.

Rolling his hips against Colin's eager, practised tongue, Bradley takes a moment to open his eyes. He glances at the other boys around them: Eoin slouches on the nearby sofa, absently rubbing himself through his underpants, seemingly lost in the cloying atmos of sex and sweat that engulfs them all; Santiago stands, cock gripped firmly in hand, pumping furiously as he watches Colin sucking Bradley's cock. Bradley catches his eye and when he does, it seems to Bradley as though Santiago tries to look away, only he can't; absorbed by the sight of Bradley's parted lips, the sweat trickling down over the bridge of his nose and catching on the fine, golden chest hairs that dot his broad chest.

"Fuck," Santiago hisses and he tugs sharply on the head of his prick. "I'm coming."

Dutifully, Bradley moves to take his cock from Colin's mouth – Colin releases it begrudgingly, a whimper passing from his lips as he does. Cock in hand and a pained expression on his face, Santiago brushes past Bradley to where Colin kneels. He thrusts his prick toward Colin's face; Colin opens his mouth. He sticks out his tongue; Santiago, resting the head of his cock against Colin's bottom lip, rolls his foreskin between thumb and forefinger thereby bringing himself to a shuddering climax.

Come spurts from the head. Thick white strands juxtaposed against the soft, inviting pink of Santiago's slick, pink skin and the warm enclave of Colin's waiting mouth. Colin rolls his tongue in his mouth. Come trickles over his lips. A thin long strand of semen mixed with saliva catches on his chin before falling; it meets Colin's belly and continues to slide over his skin, before coming to a halt in his pubic hair.

Santiago swallows; he steadies his breathing and, as his cock recedes into flaccidity he withdraws it from Colin's mouth.

"More," Colin gurgles. He inserts his hand into his mouth, scooping up what remains of Santiago's seed and applying it to his own aching cock with a few quick strokes. _"More."_

Santiago offers Bradley a wan smile, before approaching Eoin. He gets to the floor and there seated, Santiago leans against the couch, spent.

"You're up," he says to Eoin, nudging his shin with his elbow.

Eoin nods. Grunting, he rises. His cotton pants are stretched taut over his hard-on. He moves slowly; deliberately. Colin licks his come-glossed lips.

"Alright?" he asks Eoin; he reaches for his pants.

Eoin offers a half-smile in reply before speaking: "Yeah, Colin. Alright."

Colin nods; his plush lips curve into a smile. He hooks his index fingers under the waistband of Eoin's pants and pulls them down, inch-by-inch, over his hips. Colin emits a small, beatific moan as Eoin's cock – shorter than Santiago's, but thick and full – springs free.

Taking Eoin's cock into his mouth, Colin sucks hungrily, _greedily_ ; the length of Eoin's shaft allowing Colin to take him all the way in to the back of his throat. Eoin places his hands on the back of Colin's bobbing head and fucks his mouth, fiercely, until Colin thinks he might choke on Eoin's fat cock.

Approaching climax, Eoin slows his thrusts; he eases his movements and pulls back from Colin's mouth entirely.

Colin gasps for air. "What're you doing?" he asks, gazing up at Eoin through long, dark lashes. "We're not done yet."

Eoin shrugs. He plays with his cock – still slick with Colin's saliva. "Thought you might need to catch your breath."

Colin shakes his head. "The only thing I need," he says, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "is your _cock._ Your _come._ "

"You want my come, do you Colin?"

"I want it; I do."

Eoin grins. He glances at Bradley who is still watching; still looping his fingers long and slow over the head of his own cock.

"And where do you want it?" Eoin asks, his voice hoarse.

Colin rises from his haunches to a more upright position. He tightens his grip on Eoin's cock and runs its leaking head over his lips and cheeks.

"I want it," he says, _"all. over. my. face."_

Eoin leans down, his face close enough to Colin's to feel the heat of his breath.

He whispers: _"Then take it."_

With one hand, Colin fists Eoin's shaft; with the other, he massages his balls. Lapping at the Eoin's slit; sucking, Colin feels Eoin's body stiffen with the rigidity of imminent release; bucking against Colin's hand, Eoin comes – tremulous droplets of semen landing on the sharply defined rise of Colin's cheekbones; they run in laborious rivulets over Colin's flushed skin.

Satisfied, Colin releases Eoin's cock, and he steps back, returning to the couch. Colin sighs. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and casts an eye toward Bradley. He gets down on all fours, and crawls to where Bradley still stands.

"Lucky last," Colin says; Bradley smiles. He runs a hand through Colin's damp hair, brushing it back from his eyes.

"Lucky last," he says, echoing Colin. He lets his hand fall to the side of Colin's face, and cups his jaw. Extending his thumb, Bradley smears some of Eoin's come over Colin's cheek, before bringing it to his mouth.

Moaning, Colin sucks Bradley's thumb clean, before turning his attention to each of Bradley's fingers and then laying his tongue flat against Bradley's palm and tasting it – tasting _him_ \- with a long, slow lick.

"Colin," Bradley breathes, _"Colin."_

Freeing Bradley's hand from his own, Colin wraps his fingers around the length of Bradley's cock. Alternating fast and slow movements bring Bradley rushing to the precipice of climax and, as he peers over its edge, he closes his eyes, his head lolls, and he surrenders himself and his seed– like Eoin and Santiago before him – to the luxury of Colin's lips.


End file.
